


A Happy Night

by Sataara



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, and fluff, florist!AU, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataara/pseuds/Sataara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Arin are nervous, it's their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for http://touchthebanana.tumblr.com/ Florist!Au, it's a really cute idea where Mark is a florist and Arin's an artist. Hope you guys like it ^^

Mark was flustered. He was sitting in Arin’s lap and he was sure that the other man could feel that he was already hard and it was kind of embarrassing. Leaving it aside, Mark let himself focus on the person that was under him. Arin looked amazing. His pink shirt was showing a tiny bit of his tummy, face and neck red, bottom lip between his teeth and both hands on Mark’s hips. Without another second of hesitation the younger man locked his lips with the other’s.

The kiss was sweet, but it soon became more rough and passionate, Arin’s tongue was searching his mouth, soon they were out of breath facing each other with dumb smiles and a string of saliva connecting their lips.

Mark gasped when he felt a hand on his crotch, Arin made quick work of taking the other boxers and now he only had his flannel on, open, showing his abs and scars.

Arin started stroking his cock and leaving red marks on his neck. His mouth came down to Mark’s nipple and he started licking and sucking it, getting more and more turned on by the amazing sounds Mark was making.

“O-oh my god, Arin, t-this feels so- good!” Mark couldn’t help himself but moan while he was trying to talk. With the hand that wasn’t stroking Mark’s cock, Arin squeezed his ass and it felt amazing.

“D-do you have any lube?” Arin asked, blushing even more but with a big smile and eyes full of lust.

“I’ll get i-it.” Mark replied, getting up and almost losing his balance just from the simple motion. He normally didn’t have those things with him, but when he was planning this night, Mark decided that it would be better to be prepared.

He got back from his drawer with a little bottle and a condom. Arin was in his feet the moment Mark was near the bed again and gently he hugged the florist, turning him so they would fall back on bed, but this time with Arin on top. Mark had a deep blush on his face, the condom and the lube were still on his hands so he decided to put it aside.

“You look so pretty, blushing like that for me, just like a rose that was in the drizzling rain.” Arin said with a fond smile, brushing Mark’s hair from his eyes.

“Did you think of that before and was just waiting for the right time to say it?” Mark asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

“To tell you the truth, yes, I just didn’t get the opportunity until now.” Arin replied, chuckling.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Ha! You’re the one to say that, Mr. I-put-notes-on-flowers-so-I-look-cuter!”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it did.”

They were giggling and trying to kiss at the same time, until the lube rolled over and touched Mark’s arm and he remembered what they were going for. Arin must have seen the look on his face, because soon he was taking his clothes off and now he was completely naked on top of Mark.

Arin took the tiny bottle and started spreading the lube on his fingers. He gently kissed Mark’s inner thighs while his finger rubbed his hole.

“Is this okay?” Arin asked, inserting his finger inside Mark.

“J-just a little weird, but a good weird?” He sounded like he was questioning it. Arin kept working Mark open and soon he inserted another finger, paying close attention to Mark’s face to see if he was in any pain. The younger man hissed but gave Arin a nod to say that he was okay.

After scissoring his fingers and letting Mark get used to it, he put another one and crooked them, making the florist see stars.

“O-o-oh, g-god, ye-eah, please, Arin, right th-there.” Mark was moaning and whimpering, his back was forming an arch and his hips were moving on their own accord.

Arin was drooling over the sight; Mark with his flannel almost falling from his shoulders, bottom lip between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut. He soon took his fingers of the other, and started preparing himself.

Arin, now with a condom and lube on his cock, got himself positioned between Mark’s legs. Slowly he started to bury himself in Mark’s ass.

“Oh, fuck, babe, you’re so tight.” He said when he was finally fully inside.

“P-please, love, move.” Mark said giving a roll of his hips that made them both moan.

Slowly and steady, Arin began to move in and out, bathing himself on the moans and whimpers that his partner gave him.

“A-arin, please, harder.” Both were surprised by the florist’s words, but soon Arin started a harder and faster pace, Mark brought his legs to the other waist and let out a scream of his name. “Fuck, Arin, right there! Please, please, right there!”

Arin knew he would be coming soon, so to be sure Mark would get there too, he started stroking his cock, what was very easy to do with so much pre-cum dripping from the head.

“Arin, I’m c-coming, I-I—“ With a final shout of Arin’s name, Mark came hard, covering them in cum.

Seeing Mark unravel in front of him, the artist couldn’t hold any longer and followed the younger man with a groan of his name.

“T-that was amazing.” Mark said trying to catch his breath.

“It was brilliant.” Arin replied, smiling on his broad chest.

The artist got up and got a wet rag on Mark’s bathroom. They cleaned themselves and started cuddling.

“I love you so much, Arin, thank you for this.” Mark said kissing the top of the other’s head and slowly closing his eyes.

“I love you too, Mark. Thank you for letting me pound your ass into another planet.” Arin replied, chuckling slightly.

Mark answered him with a slap on his arm and trying to hide the smile forming on his face. That was a really good and happy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
